


Day Seven : Malevolence and Choices

by Codeadleaf (Caeliindyvo)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Sormikweek2016, Tainted AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeliindyvo/pseuds/Codeadleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Mikleo cannot allow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Seven : Malevolence and Choices

Malevolence was crawling onto his skin, heavy on his chest, making it hard to breath. There wasn’t time anymore and his grip on Sorey’s shoulder tightened, the taint emanating from the human body becoming thicker every second.

The air around them grew colder.

This was his answer.

He could have left with the others, searched for a way to purify the fallen shepherd, carry on their dream, make things right again. But their dream only made sense with Sorey by his side. And how could he ever leave him on his own, alone and surrounded by darkness…

He could have followed him. Kept walking at Sorey’s left, accepted whatever path he would choose to take, and embrace the fate of all seraphim sinking deeper into malevolence. But the Sorey he loved would never want this. And Mikleo would never allow Sorey to walk such a path.

So he’d made up his mind. He would remain by his dear friend’s side, and he would prevent the taint from spreading. He would protect this world and their dream from themselves, knowing they would soon get swallowed by despair if things stayed like this.

He would give everything for his answer.

Crackling noises echoed in his ears, a white mist enveloping their form.

No words were spoken. For that Mikleo was grateful. No “sorry” nor “thank you”. Whatever could had been said now would have been too cruel. Sorey only smiled at him, a dim light shining in his eyes somehow still reflecting love, before letting his eyelids fall as Mikleo rested his forehead on his.

And as ice finally froze them in eternity, the shepherd and his seraph found each others’ fingers, a single tear fading in their translucent coffin.

**Author's Note:**

> I post this on tumblr a while ago but I really wanted to contribute to sormikweek and it fits the prompt so let's put this thing here too... Anyway this is basically the end of a longer fic that I kinda gave up on, dunno if I will return to it someday or not.


End file.
